The Fabled Phoenix
by Rukashichan
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know how he ended up back in Konoha, but now he's being forced to carry out community service with Sakura as his probation officer. War, secrets, and a new friendship unfolds. Sasuke/Sakura
1. Once Upon A Time

**A/N: This is more of a preview chapter. I usually write more content in a chapter so that department is covered.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto. But it's stated anyway. :3**

* * *

><p><em>"Once upon a time, when the nations were in turmoil there lived a boy and girl. The boy, a lonely tortured soul who fell into the dark clutches of revenge. The girl, a naive youth who learned the hard way, that wisdom comes only with age and experience. As the world erupted in war, setting the skies aflame the Gods grew weary as they watched the way of the ninja become tainted with unnecessary bloodshed. They set forth a search for two beings, jaded but inspirited for a new dawn to their abused and belittled past. The Gods founded the two adolescents, indifferent in their views, stubborn in their friendship, but in the end willing to die for all they believed in. Including each other."<em>

_"Did they die, Okasan?" The four-year old asked with wide hopeful eyes as his mother grinned, brushing the dark locks shielding his eyes._

_"I don't know." She paused, "It's only a fable, Yasuo." His mother smiled and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders._

_"Okasan, tell me the whole story!"_

_She paused before flipping the switch on his rampu, "It's already past your bedtime, Yasuo. You have to help me and your father tomorrow morning, you need to rest."_

_"I promise I'll go to sleep right after." Yasuo let his bottom lip pucker out in a pout only his father could resist._

_"We'll have to be quiet, your Chichi is asleep. Okay?" His mother rested her back against his headboard as he nodded with anticipation._

_"Alright, this is how the story goes . . ."_

* * *

><p>Sakura was calm. Anger and anxiety feuding in her mind as she walked stiffly toward the village gates. She bit back the anger on her tongue and clenched the anxiety in her fists. She immediately winced as her fingers pressed into the two sores that had risen in the center of each of her palms. She'd been using more chakra than she'd anticipated, what with the city still in ruin and villagers that needed tending to.<p>

The dust stirred beneath her steady footsteps as she drew nearer and nearer. Any second now she would be able to see through the crowd. Another stranger danger was something Konoha absolutely could not afford to have on it's shoulders. What the ruckus was all about was beyond her, she was merely doing her duty as a Leaf-nin, responding to a Level 3 emergency at the front gates. If the situation required a higher authority she was to call for backup. What surprised Sakura was the intensity of the crowd, silent to the core, stock still all save for the rustling of stray hair on their heads. She pushed her way through, most parting to let her by, the shuffling of feet the only sound. It was eery, unsettling, her stomach tightened. Then she saw red.

A pool of blood. And lying in it was Uchiha Sasuke, his body trembling in chronic bursts. Like seizing almost. She clenched her teeth, jaw popping at the sudden action as she pressed the button on her neck.

"Kakashi-sensei. Main gates, Level 5 response." She released the button and crouched beside the man before her. So familiar, but at the same time he was so unrecognizable. His hair, strewn about in every direction, much longer than it used to be with pieces sticking to his sweaty forehead. The curse mark gone, but it didn't really make a difference. He was still tainted with so much hatred and evil it had seeped into his bones and settled. The Uchiha she knew had been gone for a long time. His attempt on her life was proof enough.

"Sakura."

She stood; Kakashi looked down at his former student, his expression unreadable behind his mask. Neither spoke, but ran over a strategy in their minds over what course of action should be taken.

"Hokage-sama is still in meeting with the Kazekage?" Sakura asked without taking her eyes off of the familiar traitor.

"Hai, she's still in Suna." Kakashi hesistated. "Sakura, you can stand dow-"

"No." She said sharply, her sensei nodded in affirmation. "I won't stand aside on this one and I won't take any chances. I recommend we seal his chakra while he's unconscious then we'll set him up in the high security ward in the hospital. When Tsunade-sama returns, she'll decide what happens next. I'll go make sure Ibiki is prepared to interrogate him once he's topside."

With a silent nod of acknowledgement Kakashi sealed Sasuke's chakra through his forearms; two dark symbols appearing on his skin. The density of the atmosphere lifted as soon as they were out of sight and Sakura exhaled. As if it did anything at all.

This was just the start of something long and grueling, she could feel it.


	2. Feathers

"Report, Sakura."

"Two days prior, Uchiha Sasuke appeared unconscious and wounded at the village gates. Kakashi-sensei then proceeded to admit him to the hospital where I authorized the lockdown of the High Security Wing for the sole purpose of housing the Uchiha. His chakra has been sealed. He made a full recover early this morning and has been detained in the interrogation facility and is still being questioned by Morino Ibiki. No further disturbances have been reported by either task force in the village, My Lady."

Tsunade tapped a fingernail against the glass of Sake on her desk. "Remain in your ANBU facade, keep an eye on the interrogation, then report back to me at sunset."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura gave a curt bow of her head before slipping her porcelain mask over her face. She tucked her long pink locks beneath the short spikey wig. As a member of Black Ops her identity was of utmost importance. She was the one person in Konoha to have hair the shade of a cherry blossom so keeping it hidden was a sure fire way to keep everyone guessing who the white haired ANBU was. She readjusted it before giving her shishou another nod and taking her leave.

She couldn't stop her mind from wondering as she took all but five minutes to reach the dark and cold facility. As she pushed her way into the main office, nodding at the two nin behind the barred service windows she grinned behind her mask at a memory.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm ANBU, Naruto. So when I don't meet you on Tuesdays at Ichiraku's sometimes, it means I'm away on a mission."<em>

_"ANBU!" Naruto gaped before lowering his voice at the warning look on Sakura's face, "But how come I never see you sneaking around like all those other cheeky bastards?"_

_Sakura sighed, "Because you're not supposed to see me. Even if you did, you wouldn't know it was actually me. You'll never know."_

_Naruto nodded watching the dirt beneath his feet puff as their feet moved in stride with each other. "Why did you do it? You just became Jounin a few months ago."_

_Sakura looked down at the village from their viewpoint above the Hokage monument. They were still rebuliding, even three years after the attack. They were still finding temporary shelters for the newly orphaned children; the academy and occasionally the hospital where she would read them stories. Most had grown up and been taken in by distant relatives in neighboring lands, but the youngest were still adapting to the parentless life and the constant move from one facility to the other. If she wasn't a legal adult now she'd still be considered one of them._

_"As long as the village is still weakened, there will always be the threat of people trying to take advantage of that. And if I can get the information and eliminate the threat before anyone even knows it existed, it will make my life worth something. To protect all these people, these children, my friends . . . . that's all I want and all I live for."_

_Naruto seemed to watch her in awe, "I understand."_

_A few moments passed before they sat and started eating the lunch she had prepared for the two of them. The birds were swarming the skies in groups as they began their annual migration. Birds were such common creatures, but Sakura was envious. To be one of many, a family of thousands, to be one with nature, to live without enemies save for the occasional cat. It was a peaceful life, a life in the sky as the Gods one of many eyes to the greedy life of man below. Gods, how she wanted to start everything anew. The things she would have done differently . . . ._

_The call of an eagle pulled her senses back to reality front and center and her head snapped up the see the bird circling overhead. The Hokage was demanding her presence, another mission was being assigned._

_"Naruto."_

_Her best friend nodded, "Go save the world, Sakura-chan."_

_"Hai." She smiled as the grin stretched his face._

_"I'll just finish up this exquisite lunch like a puny Chunin should."_

_Sakura tilted her head, "You'll be eating ramen with me in two months time, Jounin to Jounin, right?"_

_Naruto's smile widened as he laughed, "Ha! You better believe it!"_

* * *

><p>Her grin faded at the memory as she opened the metal doors that felt more like nothing or perhaps it was just her. They gave in easily at the push of her fingertips and she began her journey down the silent concrete hallway, the one she'd traveled many times in the past few months. Ibiki seemed to favor her interrogation and torture techniques. She honestly didn't mind it herself; inflicting pain on others, those whom most deserved it, was a great way to relieve the stress she always had built up. Most times she only had to hit a person once before they caved and confessed. She took pride in that.<p>

Inoichi Yamanaka was standing guard outside one interrogation room in particular and he nodded as she stood beside him at the double-sided mirror looking in at the boy she once knew.

"Anything new, Yamanaka-san?" Sakura asked quietly as she witnessed the Uchiha arch and twitch; clearly induced by Ibiki's genjustu.

The tall blonde crossed his arms beside her and grunted, "Says he doesn't know how he got here. That all he remembers is that he was on his way to Oto, then excruciating pain, then waking up in the hospital here."

"And do you believe him?"

There was a silence between them as Sasuke let out a pained yell before he said, "Torture me all you want, I don't know why I'm here. And trust me when I say I don't _want_ to be here."

Inoichi sighed, "Well, Ibiki will never be satisfied, but me? I think the boy is telling the truth. Why else would he come here unless it was unintentional?"

"Hm." Sakura nodded in agreement.

For the next six hours she stood watch to the Uchiha interrogation, only leaving to check on her ICU patients at the hospital. And as the sun set and Ibiki gave it a rest, she reported back to Tsunade.

* * *

><p>"I want to know if <em>you<em> believe him, Sakura," Her shishou questioned her as she stood before her desk for the second time that day.

Sakura remained composed in her grey armor, "I do. He has no reason to come here."

"You think it's possible he has no recollection of finding his way here, to his old home?"

She paused before saying, "Yes, I think it's possible. If he was passing by on his way to Oto and was severely injured, suffering from massive blood loss he may have been delusional enough to interpret this village as another."

"Hai, it's a possibility." Tsunade nodded once before stiffening once more, her tone hard, "But, it cannot be confirmed. He cannot be allowed to leave Konoha until we have enough proof he doesn't intend to harm it or it's inhabitants in any way."

Sakura nodded, "I understand, My Lady. What would you have me do?"

Tsunade looked past the porcelain mask and white hair, seeing the strong pink-haired kunoichi beneath. Wise in her adulthood, scarred by her past. Pride swelled in her heart for the woman who had been through more than any other girl her age should ever have to experience.

"Nothing at the moment." She grinned sympathetically at her apprentice, "Go home and get some rest. You need it."

Without another word, Sakura left, skimming the rooftops in mere seconds before climbing to the fifth floor of her apartment complex and slipping in through her back window. The mask was the first to go as she placed it on it's holder in her closet. The white wig and uniform followed suit. Her fingers found their way running through the cherry hair that had fallen down her back and around her shoulders.

Sleep was usually hard for her to find, but tonight the exhaustion hit her like a punch and she was out; momentarily forgetting what had happened all day. But as she dreamed she saw feathers and for the time being she was a bird. Carefree and at peace with the world below.

**TBC...**


	3. Decisions

**A/N: Just so everyone is aware and not surprised when they read it, this story of mine will hint at Kakashi/Iruka. I repeat, it will HINT. So if you don't like slash, have no fear, I will not write flat-out yaoi, more like a lot of dialogue and fluff. But the story is still a Sakura/Sasuke. And will focus more on them in the coming chapters.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi was running his thumb over the withering spine of his beloved orange <em>Icha Icha. <em>He already had a pretty good idea of what Lady Tsunade was going to ask of him and when she cleared her throat behind him he pushed himself from the window.

"You're . . . early. Is something wrong, Kakashi?" The Hokage raised a brow at his unnatural promptness.

"Nothing at all. Just got an early start this morning seeing as I haven't slept yet. But that's beside the point. I take it the council had a few words to share with you." The jounin sauntered over to the woman's bookshelf, running a finger over the dust-coated shelves.

"Quite the opposite actually. I was in and out in less than ten minutes. They want nothing to do with the boy, so they left the decision up to me." Tsunade sighed, spinning in her chair to look out upon the village and brightening sky, a deep purple being chased skyward by the lavender beneath. "I'm to assign his punishment." She turned back to face the silver-haired man whose nose was buried in one of her medical books.

"Sensei." Tsunade snapped and so did Kakashi's head, his eye meeting hers as he slid the book back in it's place.

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm very easily distracted when depraved of too much sleep." He grinned, his one eye curving before saying, "I presume you've asked me here to give my professional opinion on how Sasuke should be sentenced?"

"Hai."

"Community service."

"Excuse me?"

"Under strict supervision, of course." Kakashi's lackadaisical tone was laced with seriousness. He shoved his hands in his pockets as the Hokage stared open-mouthed at him.

"Community service? For the boy, no, _man_, who has a criminal record to rival even the greatest missing-nin combined?" She gaped at the jounin who slouched back against his previous window. But there was a reason she always asked the thirty year old prodigy's opinion. He was always right. And to think, the man still refused to be Hokage. She crossed her arms across her chest, "Explain."

"I watched the interrogation for the three days it lasted. Ibiki couldn't break the boy, if there was anything left to break to begin with. But he faltered, hesitated, when asked what he'd been doing for the past three and half years. There's something . . ." Kakashi looked out across the rooftops in thought. "It wasn't like he was trying to keep anything a secret, it was like he caught himself thinking about things he'd rather not. He seems to be back-peddling, almost as if he's been winding down for all these years."

"So you're saying . . . ." Tsunade waited.

"He's not hostile. He's honestly at a loss as to why and how he ended up here." Kakashi explained and hesitated with his next choice of words. The sun peeked over the horizon and he squinted, "But I think I know why."

"If you're referring to the manner of his wounds, you know that's a _fable_, Kakashi. A story that's been passed down for hundreds of generations." Tsunade flicked her hand in the air as if to shoo his theory away.

"Of course Tsunade, it was only a mere observation of the two holes on his palms that refuse to heal and the strange markings on his chest and back. You know, the ones that bled so profusely." Sarcasm dripping lazily from his tongue.

She cut her eyes at the jounin, putting an end to the discussion.

"What of Sakura? I can imagine you've been keeping tabs on her behavior since her former teammate's return." She ventured. She had to admit she was rather curious about her apprentice's disclosed and resolved attitude that had formed after the attack on the village and the unfortunate accident that followed soon after.

"She's well. She wakes up before the sun rises every morning and takes an hour at the training ground with me. Mondays, she goes to the market and visits the orphanage at the south end of the village, Wednesdays she visits the east end to help with repairs. Every Tuesday she eats at Ichiraku's with Naruto and keeps her ties with her fellow nin. And in between all of that and the occasional Op, she runs the main shift at the hospital, then reads to the elderly and the children who've been placed there temporarily. She's still the girl she was, just more reserved, wiser. She still can't say no to anyone who approaches her unexpectedly, which I witnessed happen seven times yesterday. Most importantly her demeanor has not changed since Sasuke's arrival. If there is any discomfort, I haven't sensed it. She's only become more grounded to her duties."

"So asking her to be Sasuke's watch wouldn't be asking too much?"

"I was going to suggest it myself. Perhaps if they can form a new friendship, they'll loosen up a bit. She hold so much inside, maybe this will be the push she needs to let it out. But, I'd also like to suggest that I relieve her of her duties if such a need arises."

Tsunade nodded in approval, "It's settled then. Do not remove his seals until you deem it necessary to."

Kakashi nodded and took his leave through the window.

* * *

><p>He made his way through the zig-zagged streets slowly, taking in the quiet morning before all the children came out to play hide-and-seek until the sun went down. He was already leading a team by the time he was their age. But he wasn't like everyone else and never had the time or pleasure of running around aimlessly just for fun.<p>

At that very moment a herd, literally, a herd of kids ran around the corner all with mischievous grins plastered to their faces as they narrowly missed him. He shrugged until one other came around the corner and hit him head-on and landed with a thud on the ground. He grinned beneath his mask as he watched Iruka slowly look up at him, a blush adorning his already dark complexion.

"Kakashi-sensei . . . I, uh, I apologize." Iruka took the long slender hand that was offered and was pulled to his feet.

"Iruka."

The teacher ran his hand over his face and couldn't help but grin, "They, uh, took my forehead protector again."

Kakashi's eye curved with a grin, "You know, sensei. As many times as this happens to you, I'd say you enjoy it."

Iruka narrowed his eyes, giving the jounin a suspicious look before smirking, "Yeah, I do. Gotta have fun around here somehow, right?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I suppose."

"Care to join me? We can catch them faster together." Iruka crossed his arms.

"I, uh, have somewhere to be?"

"That's the worst excuse I've _ever_ heard come out of your mouth, Kakashi. Now come on! I know you don't have any real fun around here unless you're reading that abomination of a book."

He heard himself huff in disagreement to the chunin's words. "It's _not_ an abomination."

"Is, too."

"Is, not."

Kakashi let himself be pulled away with Iruka, until he finally gave in and started running the rooftops alongside him. The terrified yell that came from the group of children once they saw him teamed up with their teacher, he had to admit, it was kind of worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be lovely and you will be loved greatly for them. Since I have none.<strong>


	4. Palms Up

"What's going on?"

Sakura asked as she walked into the High Security Wing. She had just checked into work and was advised to report there immediately. There were a handful of jounin outside the room, Inoichi and Shikaku with them. Then she heard a pained yell and the too familiar sound of Tsunade's hand slapping flesh. "Be still, boy!"

Inoichi stepped from in front of the doorway to let her pass. "Sasuke's wounds reopened."

Her breath caught when she stepped around Tsunade and took in the sight of the blood. There was just . . . so much of it. But what shocked her even more were the fresh tears running down his face, the face that was twisted in agony as he thrashed around her shishou's glow of chakra. The Tsunade's brow was furrowed and Sakura could see the sweat drip from the tip of her nose.

She worked fast, tying her lengthy pink hair into a messy bun atop her head then pointed to Shikaku. "Keep him still."

The man nodded and took hold of Sasuke using Shadow Possession Jutsu and he stilled immediately. Sakura began fusing her chakra with Tsunade's and she watched as Sasuke's wounds started to cease bleeding slowly, but faster than before. She tried but failed to keep her eyes from wondering to her former teammate's face. His eyes were shut tight, the tears continuously flowing. She never knew he could cry because she always knew him to be an emotionless prick. She gritted her teeth at his groans of displeasure or the pleading in his voice when he managed to get out, "Make it . . . . stop."

She took slow deep breaths through her nose, letting the chakra run evenly across his chest and over his back. "Sit him up, Nara."

Sasuke was sitting straight up in a split second and Sakura flinched at the yell that passed his lips. His head dropped, chin to his chest, as he finally passed out from the pain. How did he let himself get like this? How did he get these cuts all over his front and back? Sasuke wasn't one to let his guard down and he wasn't one to cry over a cut. He wasn't that weak. But, what did she know? She didn't know him at all.

But what she did know was that he was getting cold and his heartbeat was slowing. "I need an IV, Yamanaka-san. With an AB blood pack."

"Ma'am." The jounin nodded and disappeared, returning a minute later with the supplies. As Nara kept Sasuke steady and with Tsunade still healing, Sakura slipped the needle into Sasuke's skin and began transferring the fluid to his paling body. She tried not to think about the blood running over her fingers, but the smell was so strong. Iron. The taste so familiar on her tongue, the taste of her life slowly seeping from her mangled body.

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura!"<em>

_Was she supposed to feel something? Because she felt . . . . nothing. Her ears barely catching a whisper of her name. Silver and yellow blurred her vision._

_Just die._

_Just die, already._

_But she couldn't. Then the weight dropped in her chest and she felt a shrill scream crawl up her throat and echo around her. The blood bubbled up behind it, choking her and it tasted so rich with iron, so tainted with something she couldn't describe; it was almost electric, yet it burned like fire._

_Gods, why couldn't she just die?_

_"Sakura!"_

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

Her head snapped up to meet Tsunade's stare. "It's done. Clean him up and bandage him. I have matters that need tending to."

She sighed after her shishou left and relieved Shikaku, letting Sasuke slump forward slightly. The blood was beginning to dry as she started sponging it away with a medicated solution made to numb the pain. As she wiped the last bit of blood away, she started rubbing in the necessary ointment. It was a mindless motion that her hands took, rubbing slow circles over his back and chest. That was when she felt it.

The lines. The cut lines. They were slightly swollen against his skin. She traced her fingers over them only to realize they weren't just mere cuts. They were markings, beautiful ornate markings, swirling over his skin. It was like they had been carved deep for the sole purpose of turning into ornamental scars. His chest was covered in the marks as well. She stood back and took it in. It was a bird, the wings stretching out to his shoulders, the tail dipping down to his stomach. Then it was like he knew she was eying him, his head lifted. She didn't hurt as much as she thought she would.

She thought her heart would hammer in her chest, thought she'd feel the heat flood her face under his look. But, no. She stared back into his onyx eyes, the ones that could kill her in a split second and she wouldn't even know it. It was strange. He felt different, but she decided the room would have been heavier if he didn't have his chakra sealed. Of course, it was that. Not the fact that he was watching her with eyes that were exhausted and almost desperate for sleep. He kept blinking lazily, watching as she started unraveling the bandages.

He shut his eyes when she started at his torso and worked her way up, wrapping him in the white fabric. "Arms up." She smiled inwardly at how strong her voice was. Five years ago she probably would have squeaked and passed out from embarrassment, but, she felt herself sigh, she was so over that and she'd never felt better. His arms raised slowly, but she didn't miss the slight tremble running through his body. She blinked, he was weak.

She tucked the end of the bandage just below his shoulder and stood back to examine the job. "Uchiha."

His eyes fluttered open to meet hers, "I'm going to move you to the room across the hall. This bed is ruined, so I'll get you a change of clothes and food."

Sasuke's gaze fell to the bloodied sheets beneath him. Sakura watched his hand run across his bandaged chest as he winced. When he caught her eye again he nodded briefly and tried to stand.

"Yamanaka, help him across the hall."

She stepped down the corridor with quick calculated steps, desperately blocking out the sensation on the back of her neck; the feeling she got when she knew she was being watched. Sakura rounded the corner and pushed her way into a bathroom catching herself on the sink. Kami, when had she started shaking? Her knees shook then gave out completely and she found herself grasping the toilet; sending any and all contents from her stomach into the water below.

Minutes later she was staring at her reflection in the mirror, face pale with a layer of cold sweat beading across her forehead. She stood back, wiping her brow, taking in her body. When did she start looking so sick? Her clothes weren't any bigger so she hadn't lost anymore weight, but she just looked deathly pale like she'd lost all the blood in her body. She looked like Sai with her black belly shirt and ninja-pants with her long pink sash tied at her belt-line. Now she had the skin color to match him. Perhaps it was because she hadn't eaten all day.

"Yeah." She agreed with herself. Then she realized she had smeared blood on her cheek; she looked down at her hands and quickly started to wash the dried blood underneath her nails. The smell hit her again.

* * *

><p><em>"That bastard!"<em>

_Naruto. She could here him talking in loud whispers over the water hitting her skin as she stood in the shower. She looked down seeing the tainted red water spiraling down the drain._

_"She almost died, sensei! You know what that's gonna do to her!"_

_She could almost imagine the sigh coming from Kakashi's mouth. "She'll bounce back, Naruto. She's strong."_

_"What if she's doesn't this time?"_

_"She will."_

_"And until then?"_

_"We'll be there for her."_

* * *

><p>A light tap on the door shook her from her thoughts as she splashed a quick handful of water on her face. She pulled her gloves on over her skinny fingers and pushed the door open to find Kakashi. Sneaky bastard <em>always <em>knew where she was.

"Hai?"

"You don't look so good." He stated with an eye sweeping over her sickly pale body.

"I'm fine, I just haven't ate today and it made me a bit . . . nauseous." Sakura lied. She knew not eating could make you sick, but not _this_ sick. Kakashi obviously didn't believe her because he pressed a cool hand to her forehead and frowned.

"You're burning up."

"I'll be fine." She forced a smile and pushed past him and started walking to the cafeteria down the hall. He was right behind her every step of the way as she picked up a light tray of food for Sasuke and dug out a casual black outfit from one of the supply closets.

"So," Sakura started as they made their way back to Sasuke's room together, "why are you here, sensei?"

"Just thought I'd let you know that you'll be Sasuke's probation officer, so to speak."

Sakura nearly dropped the food she was carrying and the two older jounin down the hall glanced their way.

"Tsunade is giving him community service and you're to be his watch." Sakura looked up through angry eyes to see Kakashi's one curved in a way that indicated he was grinning. That was the closest she'd come to having a full-on public outburst, but she held her tongue and looked back down at the food in her arms suddenly feeling another wave of nausea hit her stomach. She took a deep breath and kept walking without another word.

"Sakura-"

"I'm fine." She snapped bitterly as she made her way past the two men and into Sasuke's room. She slammed the door behind her watching Sasuke jump to his feet. She could see the pulse beneath his flesh beating rapidly with shock before his shoulders relaxed.

"Here's your food." She sat the tray on the table beside the hospital bed, "Clothes." She tossed them on the bed along with some sandals. She caught him rubbing the inside of his palm like it was a nervous habit, but she knew better. She stalked over to him watching the hair on his head practically bristle defensively and a scowl was set on his face.

"Let me see your hand." She demanded, feeling some of the hair fall from her loose ponytail.

"What are you, my doctor?" He spat.

_Arrogant asshole._

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am. Now, you can give me your hand or I can break your bones in a thousand different ways, heal you, then do it all over again." Sakura smirked with satisfaction when he hesitated before giving her his hand palm up. She stared, her heart giving a hard thump, before she grabbed his other hand and found the same sore there as on the other one.

"They won't heal."

She glanced up at Sasuke's words and nodded before dropping his hands, "I know. I'll be back later to give you another treatment and give you new bandages."

No other words were said, she didn't have any so she left, hardly noticing the world around her as she clocked herself out early and walked home in a daze. She stepped into her apartment and pressed her back against the door and slowly pulled her gloves off, hoping they wouldn't be there. But there they were, the sores on her palms that looked just like Sasuke's. The ones that wouldn't heal, turning black, starting to look more and more like tattoos.


	5. Locked Away

Kakashi had declared it only fair that Iruka buy him dinner for having dragged him all over the village to entertain all of the children. So here they were sitting at Ichiraku's starting on their second helping of ramen.

"Does Naruto know?" Iruka asked as he curiously watched Kakashi skillfully eat his noodles while casually covering the side of his face with the other hand.

He pushed his mask back up and sighed, "I really don't know how to tell him. He'll most likely try to kill Sasuke once he knows he's here, but he'll be even angrier about the fact that Sakura's the person in charge of him."

"Yeah, he was pretty . . . protective of her after the battle, but he's started giving her more space I've noticed."

"Hai." The jounin watched the noodles swim in the broth as he stirred it mindlessly. "Do you think I made a mistake by making her Sasuke's guard, Iruka-sensei?"

The chunin shifted in his seat, "A mistake?"

"I don't . . . maybe I'm throwing too much at her, you know? I thought she was ready for this . . . "

Iruka lowered his voice, "What makes you think she's not, now?"

Kakashi turned in his seat, resting his back against the counter, "I know Sakura. I feel as if she's one of my own and I feel responsible for her. Especially after Sasuke almost killing her, the attack on the village, and her parents' death. She needed someone to help her get over it, so I made her stay with me for a while. I helped her push past it."

"You didn't want her following in Sasuke's footsteps." Iruka said softly.

"I watched her shut herself down. She grew quiet, not silent, but quiet. I haven't seen her have an outburst for over three years now. But she's still hurt and I know that will never go away no matter how deep she buries her memories. Her past still haunts her."

"Is that why she's always so busy?"

Kakashi nodded, "She's always helping someone, no matter where she is or what she's doing. She goes to the shelters and orphanages all the time, just to keep herself busy with the children. If she's not there she's with Naruto or catching up with another one of the gang. And if she's not doing anything else she holes herself up in the hospital tending to the sick and wounded. She's a work of art. I don't know how she stays on her feet that long all day everyday. That's not including the things she does for the Hokage daily."

"I'm sensing a _but_ coming up."

"_But_, when she finally runs out of things to do or they force her to go home from the hospital, she breaks down. It's hardly noticeable. She gets in her bed every night and just lies there, thinking. It's like if she doesn't have something keeping her mind from wondering, she falls a little. I told her she could come to me when she needs to but she hasn't in over a year. I _know_ she needs to let it out, to _really_ move on and I think her and Sasuke can get along better than either of them think."

Iruka grinned at the jounin, who was uncharacteristically flustered over the topic. "It'll work itself out, just you wait."

Kakashi's eye curved up with a grin, "Yeah. It always does, doesn't it?"

Iruka nodded grinning at the silver-haired man, "Well, it's getting dark sensei and you look like you haven't slept in three days."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry, I usually don't talk people's heads off."

Iruka flushed, "No, no! It's not that. I really like listening to you talk." He paused and blushed even darker, "I didn't . . . mean it like . . . that."

Kakashi merely smiled underneath his mask at the blushing chunin. "Thank you for dinner, Iruka. I thoroughly enjoyed it. And thank you for listening." He waved to the giggling brunette behind the counter and took his leave.

* * *

><p>"So," Sasuke said, the bitterness ripe on his tongue, "are they making you take care of me or did you volunteer?"<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes as she kept her hands flowing chakra across his back.

"No comment?" He crossed his arms. "That is _so_ like you."

Still she kept her mouth shut. She knew he would do this. Insult her, make himself feel on top even though he was vulnerable.

"You know, I thought you were dead."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you."

"You're pathetic." He spat and she snapped, yanking his arms behind his back, hearing his shoulders pop out of place. She kicked him square in the back with the palm of her foot sending him across the room and into the window which cracked against his weight.

"You," Sakura picked him up by the throat, "don't know me at all."

She shoved him against the glass that buckled and cracked even more. With one pull to each of his arms she popped his shoulders back in place coaxing a satisfying pained yell from the man. "Don't _fuck_ with me, Uchiha."

The door slammed behind her on her way out, leaving him to bandage himself.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, his wounds are fine now." Sakura's words were laced with annoyance. "Tomorrow I'll begin my duties of being his designated guard once I check him out of the hospital. What are his living arrangements to be?"<p>

"He is to stay in the apartment building across the street from yours. We can't afford to have him too far out of sight." Tsunade stated. "I've already payed in advance for his stay here, but he'll be given funds for his own personal use, such as food and clothing. Until the matter of whether or not he is to be imprisoned here permanently or is to be set free from the village is still under discussion."

"Are the services he is to take part in _my_ decision or yours?" Sakura couldn't stop the twiddling of her thumbs behind her back.

"Yours. You do enough services yourself, Sakura. I suggest you simply have him come with you on your daily commute."

"Yes, My Lady." Sakura bowed short and curt and headed for the door.

Her fingers were on the handle when, "Sakura."

Sensei, why was his nose in her business now-a-days? Without letting the irritated sigh escape she turned to face Kakashi who had propped himself on the sill of the window he'd come through. "Yes?"

"This is a strict order from _me_, Sakura." He spoke slow as if it would sink in somehow. "Do not kill him."

Her brows furrowed and she could almost feel the burn in the glare she gave to her sensei. She _almost_ felt guilty for slamming the door as she stalked out of Tsunade's office. Why the hell was he trying to protect the well-being of Sasuke. As if his life was _worth_ protecting. Sasuke had done everything he possibly could to betray her, his friends, and his home. He wasn't worth a second of her time, but unlike Sasuke she still had respect for her superiors and would always do as they wished for the sake of the village.

* * *

><p>"You really think she would kill him?"<p>

The jounin shoved his hands into his pockets, "I think if the opportunity were presented to her again, she wouldn't make the same mistake she made last time."

"What mistake?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi sighed closing his eye, "Hesitating because of her feelings for him."

The silence rang out and the air grew heavier with each breath. What if Iruka was wrong? What if it was all too much for Sakura? If she broke, would she heal?

"Have you told Naruto yet?"

"Just, actually."

"Keep an eye on them, Naruto will be looking for her."

"I doubt it. He was pretty exhausted from his mission."

Tsunade smirked, "You still look exhausted yourself, Kakashi. Go home."

* * *

><p>It was getting darker earlier with the change of the seasons, the air was just a bit colder, crisper. But staying warm was never a problem for her. Her chakra was on high almost twenty-four hours out of the day so her blood was always well pumped and warm. When she ran <em>out<em> of chakra, that was another story. So in short, she loved the cold, because she could stand it. She liked to watch her breath fade away in front of her, like some sad metaphor for her life. And she had to admit she even liked to wrap up in the sweater Ino made her. Before she knew it she heard herself giggle in the dispersing crowd as she exited the market district.

"Hey, Sakura." She turned and found Ino-pig jogging to catch up to her. They'd settled their differences, though they still picked on each other, it was all for fun. She forced a smile though she really wanted to scream. What was wrong with her lately? She was usually calm and collected, but ever since . . . . she'd been wanting to yell at the top of her lungs, cry, be sick, and kill him. Her palms were burning so bad it was ungodly. Her stomach started to churn.

But, she kept her cool and carried on a very civil conversation with her friend until they reached Sakura's apartment building and parted ways. Then she was on her bathroom floor, stomach empty, body pale and sweaty, her face pressed against the cool tile.

Tonight she wouldn't sleep. Tonight everything she'd locked away would come rushing back.


	6. Shiro

It was four in morning before she peeled herself from the tiled floor and got in the shower.

Today was the day, the day she would start being Sasuke's probation officer, forcing him to follow her around the village and do community service like a dog. It was bullshit. But, she would do it. One thing was certain, what Kakashi-sensei said didn't matter, if Sasuke picked a fight . . . . she wouldn't hold back.

The hot water was close to scalding her skin but she hardly felt it at all. Her hair turned a dark pink with the water and it wrapped around her in wet strands. The last six hours were long. She had thought of her parents for the first time in a long time. She thought of her mother's fingers slipping from hers and the cries that echoed down after her. The feeling of helplessness was awakened once again, the feeling of never being good enough. For anyone. She wasn't strong enough to keep her parents alive, to keep Naruto from continuously protecting her and harming himself, to bring Sasuke back, to kill him.

If she could go back . . . she would do it right.

She stayed beneath the water until the heat ran out. She dressed and walked around aimlessly, mindlessly until her hair was dry enough to pull into a long ponytail. She shoved a handful of her special Sakura pills into her pack, eating one before she climbed from her window and sprinted her way to Naruto's place.

Naruto had fish, twelve to be exact. It was like his weird collection and most of them came from places that he travelled to on missions. The great thing about them was that he named them all after the Konaha shinobi. He'd assigned her specifically to feed his precious companions whenever he was away on missions. Since he wasn't back yet, today was one of those days to feed them again. She didn't mind, sometimes she talked to them which made her feel like some crazy fish lady. She landed on his balcony and lifted the empty pot at her feet and found the key to his window. The pot once had a plant in it, she bought it from Ino for Naruto's eighteenth birthday, but after a week it was dead. The lock clicked and the window swung open allowing her to crawl into his kitchen. Instant ramen boxes littered the counters and table; she stacked them into each other and tossed them in the trash. She checked the fridge to see if his milk was still safe to drink before he came back and gulped it down. Wouldn't want a remake of Team Seven: Day 1.

The hum of the fish tank caught her attention. She unscrewed the bottle of food and sprinkled it in the water, watching the twelve fish make their way to the top. Their little mouths nipped at the flakes and pellets. Why couldn't everything be this innocent and oblivious? Pure? Wait, there were thirteen fish. The new addition was pure silver with only one good eye. _Kakashi-sensei._

The floor creaked behind her; within a split second her fingers were wrapped securely around her kunai, the tip pointed at her blonde friend's nose. Her heart gave a heavy thump as the anticipation wore off immediately at the sleepy sight of her best friend.

"Naruto." She exhaled letting her hand fall to her side. The blonde was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, shirtless, with that silly hat of his still on his head, his eyelids half open.

"S'the milk still good?"

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, it's fine." She watched his drag himself to the refrigerator when the thought hit her. "Naruto, what are you doing home? I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow."

"It was a scrub. No good, so we came back early." He said in between sips of milk. "Should've seen the look on Shikamaru's face when the lady just wanted us to find her dog, who by the way was accidently locked in an upstairs bedroom." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Traveled a whole day for nothing. Of course we didn't sleep on the way back because Nara was so pissed at the whole thing. We got back yesterday actually, I've just been sleeping the whole time."

"Oh." Was all she said. Yesterday? Then had he heard the news about their former teammate yet? Better tell him sooner than later.

"I need to . . . tell you something, Naruto." He turned to look at her sitting at the table. "And you're not going to like it."

Naruto sighed and braced himself against the counter, "Kakashi-sensei told me yesterday while you were at the hospital. I was actually on my way to see you when he stopped me." He reached up and pulled out a new box of ramen from a cabinet. "He told me everything and I know what your duties are." He filled the cup with hot water letting it sit before he turned to meet Sakura's eyes. "And you're right. I don't like it."

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply trying to calm her nerves before they made her sick. Her palms still throbbed beneath her gloves as she swallowed down the knot in her throat. "Yeah, I . . ." She cleared her throat. "I don't like it either."

When she felt her stomach drop she pushed herself from the table and into Naruto's room. She ran her hands continuously over her face and hair like it would make her feel the least bit calmer. Warm fingers wrapped around her then Naruto was pulling her into an embrace that she needed more than she would admit.

"Hey, don't worry so much." He said into her hair. "Maybe this will turn out better than you think."

Sakura huffed a laugh into his bare chest, "You're taking this better than I thought you would. I figured you'd flip and beat the hell out of him."

"Hn." He grinned. "I haven't even seen him yet."

She clutched him tighter. "He's still a bastard."

Naruto pulled her back and looked her over, "You know, Sakura, I'm actually more worried about _you_ killing him than _me_."

She blinked at his toothy grin. "I _won't_ kill him." Sakura couldn't keep the smile from her face, "At least I'll _try_ not to. Can't make any promises."

They shared a laugh until she reminded him his noodles were done, then she sat with him for another twenty or so minutes witnessing him scarf down two more helpings. "Naruto . . . about Sasuke . . . "

The blonde looked up from his noodles and shrugged, "No worries, Sakura-chan. I won't get in your way."

She raised a brow in question, but Naruto paid no mind to her suspicious look. Was this really Naruto talking or some figment of her imagination? Something fishy was going on, but seeing as she only had two hours left before her day began she didn't have time to linger on the thought.

"I have to go Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow at Ichiraku's, yeah?"

The familiar smile stretched across his face and he said, "You betcha!"

* * *

><p>"You're late." Sakura yawned as she lay in the drying grass of training field four. "As usual."<p>

She opened her eyes and squinted at the early morning sun coming through the trees. Kakashi's long skinny fingers grasped hers and pulled her lightly to her feet. "What would you like to do today? More tai-jutsu or gen-jutsu?"

"Neither. Let's do some yoga." She said, pulling her arms behind her until she heard a satisfying crack in the middle of her back.

"Yoga?" Her sensei raised his brow and shrugged already starting to pull the book from his pocket. "How about you do . . . and I'll watch."

"Seriously, Kakashi-sensei. You're not getting any younger, you need to keep your muscles loose."

He sighed, giving in and stuffing his book back in his pocket. "Alright." Besides he would just look like a pervert; a thirty three year old watching an eighteen year old working out in the middle of a field. Yoga it was, then.

"Listen, I'm not forcing you. I just need to relax a little." Sakura stated. After today she probably wouldn't be able to relax. Not until Sasuke was either gone or dead.

"No, I understand and I agree." Kakashi grinned. "I _am_ getting old."

Sakura laughed at that as they both fell into a lung side by side, stretching their arms out into a warrior pose. "You're incredibly fit for your age, sensei. I still don't understand why you won't give dating a go. I've already reassured you on multiple occasions that you're the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on and anyone else would agree."

"And I've told you multiple times that my looks are the reason I don't date." Kakashi sighed as they sat on the ground and folded their legs into the butterfly position.

She sighed. "And every time you tell me that, I tell you that a person doesn't need to see your face to be attracted to you." Sakura smirked, "Iruka-sensei is plenty proof of that."

"What?"

"I mean, _come on_, sensei! The way the guy is always flustered around you. _Always_. He's totally sweet on you." She laid back in the grass, hands behind her head waiting until Kakashi lay down beside her. "He blushes when he sees you, can never find the right words to say. Trust me, he likes you."

"Yeah, but . . ."

"No buts. The man likes you. You like him. Don't you?"

She looked over at him and watched him pull down his mask and run his hand down his face. Kakashi really was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. The bridge of his nose was just right, leading down to a perfectly straight and even nose. He had a nice sharp jaw that formed around his cute chin. The lips, Gods, his lips were gorgeous. Not big, not small. Everything was just right, but the man obviously knew that because he had the right mind to cover it up.

He smiled and it nearly blinded her. She was truly honored to be one of the few people in the entire world to have seen his face. He squinted in the sun and looked over at her.

"I do like him . . . . you're staring again."

Sakura giggled. "I know, I know. You really are beautiful sensei."

"So are you, Sakura."

She laughed loud and hard at that one, "Please, spare me the sugarcoating."

"You are." Kakashi rolled to his side and propped himself up on an elbow. "You're beautiful, inside and out. Once you finally accept that you'll be one step closer to being a happier person."

The nerves twisted in knots in her stomach. "Who says I'm _not_ happy?"

"I do."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"I don't believe you. I haven't for a long time."

She jumped to her feet, the annoyance growing livid in the back of her mind. "Then why are we having this conversation?"

Kakashi stood and readjusted his mask as she fixed her ponytail. "Because I wish you would talk to me, Sakura." She clenched her jaw at the obvious pain in his words. "Like you used to."

She sighed, "What do you want me to say? That I haven't been truly happy in over six years?" She yanked her gloves on, "Because I'll say it even though you already know it's true. And you know what? I'll accept the fact that I'll _never_ be happy, before I tell myself that I'm _beautiful_."

She started to jog towards the forest, "Sakura-"

"Let's run."

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to the sound of peace and quiet. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in a decent bed, at least one that had a functioning mattress. He was escorted to his temporary home in the middle of the night while the village was empty and sleeping. It was a very sterile apartment, the walls were white, the furniture was white, the sheets were white, fucking everything was white. The only thing he actually didn't mind about it was that it was simple and clean.<p>

The last few days were completely weird in his book. He'd spent the week in a hospital room under the supervision of two of the fathers of his childhood friends. Though they weren't really good friends, he liked to think he had something close to friends back then. None of that mattered anymore, but he supposed it should now that he was back and being forced to stay until further notice. Not that anyone would take lightly to him being here in the first place. When he could, he'd leave. He had things to take care of outside of Konoha.

Instead of throwing the covers back and getting up like he needed to, he curled up and began to doze off again with the feeling of the sun on his back as it poured through the window.

* * *

><p><em>It hurts. The feeling of absolutely nothing as his skin rips open, leaving him helpless on the forest floor.<em>

_It hurts. Seeing those familiar walls, the gate to the place he used to call home._

_It hurts. Trying to keep his legs from moving forward, but they don't listen and take him closer. Closer to the things he'd been thinking about, dreaming about, for the past three years. Closer to everything he'd ever wanted._

_It hurts. Worse than watching his own chidori rip into her flesh and bones. He hated the sound of birds._

* * *

><p>"Wow. Really? You just show up here, make yourself comfortable, and then sleep all day?" Sakura yanked the pillow from beneath his head. "What kind of convict do you think you are?"<p>

"A tired one." Sasuke grumbled and snuggled into the other pillow, but as he predicted she yanked that one away too. She had a point though, he _did_ need to wake up since he was apparently on parole and had to serve the community until he was released. Whatever it took to leave this place calmly he would do it. He didn't belong here.

"Get up. I come baring sustenance for that empty stomach of yours." As soon as she left his room his stomach let out a monstrous growl. Food. Real food. That was something else he hadn't had the pleasure of eating in a long time. Then the smell hit him and his gut let out another roar of protest which ultimately dragged him out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Miso." Was all Sakura said as she handed him a bowl. He didn't miss the tiny precaution she took to make sure their fingers didn't touch during the transaction. But that thought was completely gone when the hot liquid hit his tongue and the flavor burst. He didn't stop until the bowl was empty and she handed him another. And another. The bowl hit the counter with a sharp clink as he sighed with a full stomach.

He was about to open his mouth to thank her, but she stopped him with a hand. "Don't thank me. Get dressed we have things to do."

Then she turned and left. He barely caught the pink of her hair before the white of the door shut it out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, waiting as Sakura filled a basket with sweets from a booth in the market. It was buzzing with people, loud voices, and did he mention people? It made him nervous, on edge, to be near so many human beings at one time. He was more comfortable being isolated and away from the obnoxious waving and over-joyous grins of complete strangers. She paid the woman and barely brushed past him, again, making sure not to make contact. He didn't really blame her.<p>

It was a very quite walk, calm, and not as awkward as he'd pictured it in his head. She walked a few paces ahead of him and he took the time to observe. Sakura was different. But he knew that the moment he saw her in the hospital. No blushing cheeks, no short hair, no awkward figure, no nervousness. Nothing that was there before, except the attitude. Now that was something that had intensified, but he was beginning to discern that she didn't have outbursts often, at least none like the one at the hospital. She was stronger, confident, older.

And it was weird to see her that way. To see her as a grown woman and not a thirteen year old naive little girl with a crush. She was right to tell him that he didn't know anything about her, because in all honesty he didn't. The only thing he could determine was that she sincerely despised him, but was well practiced in showing restraint when it came to her feelings. It was all in the way she went out of her way to not touch him, or how she smiled sweetly to her friends and acquaintances only to let it fall from her face minutes later. She wore a mask, though it was only seen by herself, now him. The only thing he didn't get was, why?

He pondered the question, watching her hair sway across her back brushing the exposed skin. Then there were lots of questions. Why did she stop cutting her hair? When did she start wearing belly-shirts? Where were they going?

"How are you with children?"

He blinked, coming to a halt before he ran into her still form. They were standing in front of a very ragged building. One that was in the middle of renovations from the looks of all the scaffolding and workers. He could hear screaming, laughter, and chatter from within.

He shrugged, "I've never been around a child."

She cocked her head to the side surveying him with jade eyes. "Hold this." She handed him the basket full of treats then pursed her lips. "Don't worry, they're going to _love_ you."

She gave a mischievous smirk and pushed her way into the building. The noise only intensified. He witnessed as three children practically climbed her body, only to give her a kiss on the cheek. Four more followed. Sasuke made sure to stay a good distance away, hiding in the dark of the doorway to keep the children at bay. Then she sank to her knees for a three year old who stumbled over to her open arms. It was overwhelming to see so many children in one small building. What was this, a daycare? Toys littered the floor, drawings in crayon all over the walls, not to mention the dirty faces. Sakura obviously didn't have a care in the world.

And thus Sasuke learned something knew about Sakura. She loved children and children loved her. It was all in the smile, the real smile, she wore the entire time he stood there watching her hug and hold this child that had more than likely been waiting on her arrival, given how he didn't let go even as she stood. It was only when she and the boy were walking toward him that he noticed the bandage around the boy's head and the smokey grey of his left eye.

Her smiled faded to a mere grin as she neared with the boy. His toothy smile never ceased. He raised a stubby finger at him and asked, "Who's that?" While in reality it sounded like, "Oos dat?"

"This is Sasuke."

Before Sakura could introduce the boy he blurted out, "I'm Kazue!" Then stuck a tiny chubby hand out toward him to shake. Sasuke could feel himself start to grin. Sasuke extended his hand, which was ten times larger than Kazue's, and watched in amusement as the boy wrapped his tiny hand around two of his own fingers and shook.

Sasuke caught the genuine giggle that escaped Sakura's lips as he plucked a candy from the basket in his arms and handed it Kazue. The boy beamed, "For me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you!" He looked at Sakura, "Can I go play now?"

"Of course." She kissed him gingerly on the forehead before setting him on his feet and watching him run off into the crowd of about twenty children.

Sasuke was more than curious to know what had happened to the boy, but talking seemed out of the picture judging by the look on Sakura's face. The smile was gone and the blank emotion was ever present again. Not talking was perfectly fine by him, he never was one for conversation.

They didn't stay too much longer, only long enough for every child to receive a piece of candy from him. Sakura was right, they _did_ love him, if only for the sweets. Before they left he spotted her talking to one of the caretakers. She handed the woman what appeared to be vials of medicine, then gave her a quick hug before joining him on the street.

"Okay." Sakura sighed as she took her place ahead of him again. "Let's go."

And just like that she disappeared. Fast, she was very fast. Without his chakra he could hardly keep pace with her as they flitted across the village via rooftops. He was actually quite impressed and speculated that if he had his chakra and they were to race, they'd break even. Then it occurred to him that he was running and jumping at a pathetically slow pace and she was holding back so he wouldn't fall too far behind. No way they'd break even. She'd win, hands down.

That, too, was hard to imagine. Sakura; faster than him. Perhaps he was just out of practice, having been wondering around aimlessly for the past few years. He never did much of anything. They started to slow their already slow pace and jumped down to ground level in the market district. The sand was kicking up beneath the feet of the villagers as they trampled along, buying, selling, haggling. The smell of fresh fish, greens, and fried tofu filled the air as the vendors opened their stalls for lunch. But, the smell was erased and replaced by a much fowler one as she led them down a damp alley.

A rusty door swung open and an older man, mid-fifties, burst out in a frenzy. "Ah, Sakura! You're right on time! Get these grandchildren out of my hair before I serve them up with the tofu."

Sakura gave the man a big white smile, "Of course, Nakamura-san."

Then three little girls, no more than five years old, pushed their way past their grandfather. "Sakura-chan! Are you walking us to school again?"

"Yes, I am. Alright, you girls know the routine." Sakura grinned as two of them stood on either side of her and took her hand in theirs while the third one climbed up her back and wrapped her arms around her neck. And so they walked. Sasuke listened to Sakura giggle at all the stories they told her on the way to the academy. He didn't know why they hadn't noticed him sooner, but they were only children. The one on Sakura's right turned and saw him following close behind silently.

"Sakura-chan, who's that man?"

"He's with me, don't worry."

"Is he your friend?"

That question caught Sasuke's attention; it caught Sakura off gaurd. Sasuke saw her fingers tighten over the girl's. And she hesitated. "He's . . . yes, he's a friend."

It was silent for a few minutes after that. He could practically feel the tension radiating from Sakura. Her shoulders had squared and her stance became stiff. But the little girl couldn't hold her tongue. "He's pretty, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nearly snapped, but kept her voice calm. "Kinuko, what did I tell you about boys?"

"They have cooties."

"That's right."

Kinuko glanced back at him again, "Does _he _have cooties?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes, Kinuko. He has _lots_ of cooties."

No other words were said until she waved them off as they reached the academy. Sasuke wanted to say it was nostalgia he was feeling as they passed by the building. Memories he had locked away and forgotten. Memories he was actually quite fond of, though he'd never admit it.

"Sakura." Light footsteps came to a halt above them on the academy rooftop. The silver-haired man he once considered a father stood before them addressing Sakura. Before Sasuke could blink she was standing beside the man. He could hear a faint whisper of words, then Sakura gave a swift nod and disappeared in a blur.

Kakashi landed quietly beside him, "Walk with me. There are things I need to discuss with you."

* * *

><p>"Tsunade." Sakura gave her a curt nod. "You called?"<p>

"Yes. I know I have already assigned you to the task of keeping guard of the Uchiha, but I've just received news of a development in the Land of Birds." The Hokage sat up straighter behind her desk. "Kakashi will fill in as Sasuke's watch until you return from the mission I'm about to assign you."

Sakura nodded in comprehension.

"Three small villages have been completely decimated within the country and they have had reason to believe it was shinobi of Iwagakure. We are allies of Bird Country, therefore I've gathered a team of ANBU to be dispatched immediately to investigate quietly and cautiously. Officials there have been informed of your future presence and shall not get in your way. You'll be under the command of Tenzo. Any questions?"

"No, My Lady."

"Right. Then you have ten minutes to meet your team at the east gate."

Sakura gave another curt nod and turned on her heel, "One more thing, Sakura." She looked back over her shoulder. "Kill only if necessary."

"Of course." Then she was running across the rooftops to her apartment. Her current clothes were shed as she began slipping quickly and efficiently into her ANBU grey armor. She liked to call it Shiro. That was her name while she was on Black Ops missions. Just as Yamato was Tenzo. Tsunade had named her Shiro, meaning 'white'; she saw that it fit well with the white spikey wig she wore in disguise.

Only five minutes had passed. She slipped her porcelain mask on and made her way to the east gate.

"Shiro." Tall-and-handsome-behind-his-mask nodded at her as she joined the squad.

"Tenzo." Sakura nodded in return. She checked to make sure her nihonto was secure in it's hilt. "Shall we?"

Then the four man unit disbanded in a blur, barely stirring a leaf as they disappeared into the forest toward Bird Country.

* * *

><p>"Sakura has duties that need tending to at the moment so I'm her secondary as your watch." Kakashi stated as they strolled through the village, headed in no particular direction. "There are things I still don't fully understand. One, is why you are here in Konoha. But you don't know that either so I'll move on."<p>

"I remember something. Nothing clear, but it comes in dreams." Sasuke said.

"Of the day you came here?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I was in the middle of nowhere when it happened. I wasn't going anywhere in particular."

"In the interrogation you stated you were going to Oto."

"Yes, to shut them up." Sasuke smirked. "I honestly hadn't made my mind up where I wanted to go, but Oto was on the list."

The two men happened upon a courtyard and found themselves seated side by side on a bench. "Continue."

"I started recognizing things, like little landmarks. One in particular caught my eye." Sasuke's eyes became unfocused as he watched the dead leaves blow about them on the ground. "It was a tree with three clan symbols carved into them. Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Haruno."

Kakashi felt the memory surface in his mind. It was one he had locked away for safe-keeping. One he cherished because it was one of the last carefree memories he had of Team 7, when they were still only thirteen and learning and completely obsessed with outdoing each other. Naruto and Sasuke were shoulder to shoulder seeing who could carve their clan symbol the fastest while Sakura was above them kneeling on the tree, carving her circle carefully and beautifully. He distinctly remembered her long hair dangling in their faces. Naruto would blow it away with his breath and Sasuke would flick it away with his fingers when it tickled his nose.

Afterwards they stood side by side examining their work; proud. A team.

"That's when I first blacked out. When I would come to, the pain in my chest was so intense I would collapse and black out again. Each time I'd wake, I was closer to the village, like my body was leading me there while I wasn't aware."

"And you still have no idea how you got your scars? I should say markings, they're quite extraordinary."

"No. I figured it was some jutsu, but there was no one around at the time or I would have sensed them a mile away." Sasuke shrugged. "But these," he held his hands out in front of him palms up, "I had these three weeks before this all happened."

"Three weeks. Interesting." Kakashi muttered to himself. "So you've just been wandering around all this time?"

Sasuke shrugged and stood.

"One more thing."

He turned back to his old sensei who pushed himself to his feet. "Sakura. Don't provoke her. Because she _will_ hurt you."

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah . . . I already got a taste of that." He rolled his shoulders still feeling the dull soreness remaining from the woman pulling his arms out of place. "I won't provoke."

"I don't just mean provoking. I mean no smart-ass remarks, no grimaces, no glares, no hitting."

"I'm not a child, Kakashi." Sasuke snapped.

"I know. And I think it's about time you stopped acting like one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you damn well know what that means. You left them behind and turned them away. Over and over. It's about time you start making up for it, because I'm pretty sure your four-year adrenaline rush to kill your brother is over and you've spent the last three wondering what your life could have been like here. So act like the grown man you are now and start taking responsibility for the boy you were then."

"What if you're wrong about me?"

Kakashi raised his brow. "Am I?"

Sasuke looked off, swallowing down his feelings. No, Kakashi wasn't wrong. When was he ever? It was true, he'd been thinking about what his life could have been like had he not fallen into the clutched of revenge. He'd been thinking about all the different roads his life could have taken. Whether or not he'd have friends or comrades like before or if he'd stay isolated in his empty home. Then again, remaining isolated wouldn't have been possible. Not with Naruto in his hair every hour of every day, nor with Sakura with her persistant positive outlook on everything. And her smiles.

"What happened to her?" He asked as he watched a group of shinobi pass across the rooftops overhead. The wind gave a cold gust and left him with goosebumps.

"Lots of things." Kakashi said quietly. "But, it's not my place to say. That's a question you'll have to ask her yourself one day."

When he thought about the Sakura of the past and the Sakura now, there were so many possibilities as to why she was the way she was. Sasuke knew he had a significant role in it, but there were other things. Things he had no understanding or knowledge of, things he was growing more curious of, things he actually _wanted_ to know.

"I need to be somewhere. You're free to do as you wish until Sakura returns, but you can't leave the village. Just treat her with respect, be nice."

Sasuke gave a small nod and Kakashi took his leave.

* * *

><p>It only took five hours for the Black Ops team moving at full speed to reach the disintegrated villages within the Land of Birds. They were concealed amongst the trees at the edge of the forest that over-looked one of the villages. Sakura felt the air move as Tenzo landed on the branch beside her along with the other two ANBU which she didn't recognize.<p>

"This is the plan." Tenzo said beneath his mask. "Ichi you'll go to the village to the east, Boku the one to the north. Shiro and I will take this village. You two will go in under a civilian disguise, learn what you can about the destroyed communities and return here at sunset." The two nodded and rushed off in different directions.

Sakura glanced at Tenzo, "And I suppose our disguise is 'Miss Seduction and her Master' again."

"Yes." Tenzo said as he pulled the pack from his back.

"Well I hope you have my outfit because I left my risque kimono at home. Had I known, I would have carried it with me." Sakura joined him as he dropped to the forest floor in the cover of foliage.

"Of course. Here." He tossed her a bag full of clothes and make-up. They immediately changed their attire in minutes, Tenzo pulled out a small mirror for Sakura as she placed purpled contacts in her eyes to cover her jade irises, and the make-up she coated her face with to make her appearance seem more promiscuous. Her clothes consisted of a flashy black silk kimono that was snug in all the right places and cut low enough to show the breasts that she had pressed snugly together. She had golden accessories in her pink hair that held it up in a twist. Bangles clanked on her wrist as they covered their packs and uniforms with leaves and camouflage sheets.

Tenzo was dressed in a fashionably expensive grey suit that always gained the utmost respect from onlookers in their previous endeavors. "Now, shall we find the local kurabu and persuade the drunk and newly widowed husbands to spill information?" Tenzo grinned, holding his arm out.

Sakura looped her arm with his and they set off toward the village to find the local club that would no doubt be filled with the men who lost their children and wives in the destruction of their village, drinking their sorrows away. It's always harder to keep your mouth shut when you're inebriated. Even harder with a beautiful woman showing you some attention.

They shared a knowing grin as they walked into the darkened building with no windows, filled with their suspected and oblivious prey.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha spent the rest of his evening walking the outskirts of the village, observing the authorities atop the walls and stationed at the gates. He received many expected glares; he took them lightly. The sunset came and went and he found himself back at the apartment building he was housed in for the time being. It felt rather nice to have a place to go, a village to stay in, one where you didn't have to watch your back every two seconds for fear of being mugged or murdered. Yes, it was nice.<p>

The balcony was nice even if the view was a parallel balcony of the opposite apartment building only thirty feet away. He pushed aside the curtains and opened the double doors leading outside and took a seat. The cool air filled his lungs as he watched the full moon reach its peak above the world. Until something stirred to his left in the corner of his eye. A flash of white, he was sure of it, on the balcony across from him. The balcony's doors were laid open, the sheer see-through curtains rustled with the breeze and for a moment he could see within, could hear. There was the sliding of a door, clinking, rustling. Then there were legs, slender, strong, and fair standing in the gap of the curtain. Legs that stepped out, leading up to bare thighs, black shorts, bellybutton, miles of toned skin, black bra. Kami.

Slender fingers were reaching for the doors, pulling them closed. He saw wrists, thin, but attractively so. Chest became visible and so did the rise and fall of it. Then there was a scar, large and frayed at the edges, like lightning. It took up most of the woman's left chest and shoulder. It was sudden, the gust of the wind that blew the curtain back and away from the figure he was so transfixed on. He couldn't recall when he moved, but he was standing, hands clenched on the railing when pink flooded his eyes and he saw those two familiar jade orbs focused just as much on him as he was on her.

Sakura never broke eye contact as she clasped the silver knobs and pulled her doors shut. The curtain fell still behind the glass and Sasuke exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He fell asleep feeling feverish and dreamed the same dream as before only this time he saw himself lying in a pool of blood at the front gates with a white-haired ANBU leaning over him.

* * *

><p>"What was the report?"<p>

"Tenzo stated that the villages were destroyed, no doubt, by Iwagakure shinobi. The jutsu was that of Earth style."

"It's a bit straight-forward don't you think?"

"Perhaps. I'll send another team in to further investigate. Though I'm not sure there's anything else to find. The locals that survived stated they clearly saw shinobi of Iwagakure. There's not much else to discuss, except what we plan to do about it."

"Something's off."

"Yes. Sakura said the same thing."

"Then I suggest you take her word for it. She's always had an astounding gut instinct."

Tsunade nodded, "We'll take no action until we know for certain what is going on."

"A wise decision." Kakashi dipped his head respectfully and slipped through the open window into the night with a weary feeling falling over him.

**A/N: I'm working on the breakdown/fight. Next chapter will be angsty.**

**r&r :3**


	7. The Wall

Be nice, he says. Don't provoke. But, it was so unbelievably hard when the woman insisted on waking him up before the sun rose. All he wanted was some sleep, just a little. He felt like he hadn't slept in ages, or perhaps it was the extremely comfortable bed that beckoned. Either way . . .

"It's too damn early!" He grumbled into the mattress because she had confiscated his pillows. Again. His blanket and sheets were somewhere in the apartment, she hid them and opened the balcony doors to let the cold air in hoping it would run him out of bed.

"Lazy bastard." She huffed. "I'll just inform Tsunade that you need to be terminated right away. I'll bet she even lets _me_ preform the execution."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he turned over on his bare bed, he was starting to feel the cold air. He sat up, "Okay. I'm up." He pressed his palms to eyes, trying to rub the sleep away, even though he knew for a fact he would be dragging his feet around all day today. He'd never felt this tired in his life.

"Just remind me again why we're up and the sun isn't." He yawned.

"Because, this is what I do everyday." She left the room for a minute and Sasuke sat on his bed still sleep-stricken and cold. He heard her light footsteps coming back.

"I had your clothes you arrived in cleaned. It took a while to get the blood out, but here." She handed him the neatly folded fabrics then tossed him his rope sashes. Her fingerless gloved hands stayed as far from his as possible. He glanced at her eyeing his patch-job of bandaging that he was left to do himself. It was starting to come unravelled, which didn't really matter since he was going to take it off to shower anyway.

"I'll leave you then. Just make it quick." She turned and left before he could properly thank her for his clothes.

"This is . . . . different." Sasuke said as they made their way around the village. This would have been Sector B of Konoha, but if he recalled correctly it looked off. The shops were closer together, the streets smaller, trees in places they shouldn't be.

"Yes, completely."

_Completely._ Her words echoed in his head. Did 'completely' mean 'everything'? The whole village? Sasuke couldn't fathom what would have caused Konoha to rebuild from the ground up. Unless there was a devastating battle between hundreds of powerful shinobi all at one time.

"Something happened, didn't it?"

Sakura gave him a quick glance then she shrugged. "I suppose it's a good thing that you don't know. If _anyone_ knew it could have started a war." She fell silent again as they entered an open field that was so familiar it made his heart flip. The three posts stood exactly where they were when he last saw them.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"What I do every day. I train."

"With who?"

"Sensei." As the words left her mouth Kakashi flitted down from the forest and stood atop one of the posts. The sun started to peak through the trees and the birds started to sing the night away. They chirped and whistled and flew, but the sight and sound of them made Sasuke's gut tighten. Blood red cardinals filled the sky; he shut his eyes and could almost smell the thick red fluid running through his fingers underneath the moonlight. He shuddered and opened his eyes and welcomed the warm air around him.

He didn't do much other than lean against a tree and watch them train together. Even if he did join them there wasn't anything he could do because he had little to no chakra. The only thing he could still use was his sword, but that had been taken from him the moment he arrived in the village. So he observed. Sakura was lightning fast, strong, and could see every move Kakashi was about to make.

"I want you to try it." He heard Kakashi say. "Just once and I won't ask you ever again."

Sakura rubbed her face and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Just remember what I told you; use your anger."

"Yeah, because I have an unlimited supply of that, don't I?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Yes, you do. Now get mad and do it!"

Then they both disappeared and Kakashi was behind him, "I'd move back if I were you."

They settled high up in a tree. Sakura was still nowhere to be found, but then the air stilled and cherry blossoms started to fall from the sky; the grass became covered in pink. The sweet aroma was hypnotizing and he felt a firm hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

"That's part of her jutsu. The scent of the flowers beckon you, drawing you into her trap." Kakashi said.

"What trap?"

That's when the ground shook and before his eyes the ground beneath them exploded and crumbled in on itself; hearth falling into a deep crater that seemed never ending. If anyone could escape that then they were a god, or Sakura herself.

"Where did she learn that?"

"She made it herself. It's taken her over a year to perfect it. This is the first time she's done it and succeeded."

* * *

><p>Sakura had a stomach of steel, one to rival even Naruto's. After all they were side by side at Ichiraku's scarfing down their sixth helping each. Apparently the reason she didn't practice her new jutsu often was because of how much it drained from her. Which explained why she could eat so much in so little time. She gave up after a seventh helping; chasing it down with a small brown pill she pulled from her pouch. Kakashi gave her a disapproving look and she gave him one that said 'what are you going to do about it' and brushed passed him.<p>

He gave Kakashi a questioning look, but the man simply sighed and went his own way, disappearing in the crowded street. Sasuke managed to find Sakura before the distance swallowed her up. Things quieted down as they ventured further from the village center and out toward the construction sites in the distance. Sakura received waves and hellos at ever corner they turned until they reached a group of civilian workers. The men perked up at the sight of her.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! You have perfect timing. We need help setting these four pillars. All you have to do is stand them up and they should fall into place."

"No problem, Liam. Clear your men, just in case."

The pillars were tall enough to support and four story building. Sasuke's brow inched up his forehead, "And you can just . . . lift that?" But she was already in place and out of earshot to hear his words of awe. The pillars were propped up at a slant with enough room underneath one end for Sakura to stand beneath it. The air around him shifted and her chakra glowed throughout her body before setting into an orb around her fist. One punch was all it took and the concrete pillar was flying through the air into a standing position where it dropped down into the hole the men had dug out. As soon as it settled they began pouring the wet concrete in around it. The other three pillars fell into place in no time, then she was doing all of the heavy lifting for them; carrying up pails of concrete, bricks, and tools, most in one trip that would take an average person at least ten.

"Impressive isn't she?" A man in a hard hat was standing next to him. Sasuke didn't reply. "Normally it would take us about a month or more to build one building, but with her help and on occasion Choji, we've been building then about a week at a time. This is the last sector, just on the edge of the village, then in a few months time we'll be done with renovations completely. Three years of hard work finally paying off."

That caught his attention. "Three years of building; what happened?"

The man shrugged, "Well, the entire village was decimated. Entirely wiped out, so we had to start from scratch. We tried to build most of the village as it was, but you can still see little differences here and there."

Sasuke nodded. He couldn't imagine the whole village . . . just gone. Nothing. "Who did it?"

"Pain."

"Of the Akatsuki?"

"That's the one, but Naruto defeated him. We owe everything to him and Sakura-chan both. Even after she lost everything she had she still gave us anything she could." The man said, sympathy lacing his words.

"What do you mean by 'she lost everything'?" Sasuke dared to ask. He glanced up at Sakura in the newly framed building, helping position posts as they screwed them in place; her pink ponytail wrapping down around her waist.

"When the village went down her parents were on the evacuation route that runs on the outer ring of the village walls. They were above the initial explosion, but the ground beneath them started to crumble. A few villagers had already fallen, including her father, and perished when she reached them and her mother was barely hanging on. Sakura had spent her chakra healing people in the streets and she didn't have enough to pull her mother up. She fell to her death and all Sakura could do was watch. So, she didn't have a home, she didn't have any parents, but once she recovered her strength she immediately got on board with the renovation of the village."

Sasuke could feel his gut tighten when he pictured Sakura doing everything in her power to keep her people alive only to lose her parents because of it. It was no wonder why she was so quiet and reserved, angry. Probably angry at herself just as he had been when he couldn't save his parents that night. They really weren't so different and he wondered if the way she appeared now was how they all used to see him; someone with a dark past who liked to keep to themselves. A moment later he found himself standing beside her, positioning poles, nailing boards, rebuilding his old life, and rediscovering an old friend all over again.

* * *

><p>It was a week before the building was fully functional, but once the last bed was moved in and the a last lightbulb screwed he found himself grinning as the villagers applauded the completion of one more complex. Families started moving in immediately and everyone stopped to personally thank Sakura for her time and effort. Sasuke later discovered that it was routine for her to receive most of the credit even if she didn't want it. Attention, he learned, was something she didn't like.<p>

In that week he learned more and more about her. He also spoke his first words in years with Naruto. It was nothing more than a 'hello' but it was something. One afternoon he sat with Shikamaru on the fence-line as Sakura attempted to teach his three students a substitution jutsu. They failed miserably but it was good entertainment.

"Did you mean to do it?" Shikamaru asked, his voice still lazy as ever. It was almost comforting, but Sasuke knew what he was asking. He never meant to hurt her so badly she almost died, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"The first time . . . I couldn't have cared less. She was coming at me and I was more than willing to take her out if I needed to." He still remembered it clearly, standing above, looking down on them as they tried again and again to bring him home. "The second time." He watched the pink haired kunoichi slap one of the boys across the head as he mouthed off to his teammate. "She . . . got in the way. I didn't want to fight her, she just kept me from getting at Naruto." He remember the cracking of her bones. "I was so close to killing him, just one more hit with my chidori and he wouldn't be here." He remembered the shrill chirps of birds as the blood splattered across his face. "But, she was protecting him." He remembered her limp body gushing red onto the ground as he fled, trying the wipe the blood that had rested on his lips, but when he wiped it away he realised his entire arm was covered. His arm that had went straight through her shoulder. "I thought I killed her."

Her laugh pulled him from his misery and he looked up to find her with one kid clinging to her back and the other two trying to pull her down. Then they groaned in time with each other as she turned into a log and appeared behind them still laughing. "You can do better than that, you brats. Keep practicing."

"Well, she's not dead yet." Shikamaru smirked at him as Sakura made her way to them. "But, you did give her one impressive scar."

"You've got a bunch of weaklings, Nara." She smiled up at him on the fence, Sasuke caught himself watching and looked away.

It was a very impressive scar as Shikamaru said. He'd seen it for the first time that night he caught her shutting her doors in the middle of the night. Glorious markings that looked like lighting spanning from her shoulder to the middle of her chest. It was impressive, yes, but the story of how she got it was far from it.

* * *

><p>They had dinner at the hibachi grill with Shikamaru and Choji. After Choji traditionally savored the last piece of beef they said their goodbyes. He unconsciously opened the door and waited for Sakura to pass through first. She didn't say anything, only looked at him like he had lost his mind then kept walking toward their parallel apartment buildings. It was quiet and for the first time in his life Sasuke wanted her to say something. Anything.<p>

She was about to step into the front lobby of her building, when his mouth found the ability to function again.

"Sakura," He called out waiting for her to turn, but she only cocked her head to the side. "I think it's a good thing you're doing . . . helping all these people."

That was when she started turning his way.

"And I'm sorry . . . about what happened to your parents."

He blinked and his back was against a building and her eyes were lit aflame with all the hatred she held for him. Finally . . . she showed something. This was a good thing, right?

"Wrong." She muttered against his face, the grip on his shoulders tightening. "I don't want your sympathy and I sure as hell don't want to hear you apologize. Nothing you say will ever make up for all the things you did."

"I don't understand why you keep holding all this in! Does anyone even know you feel like this?"

Sakura almost growled at him, "Gods! Why do you even care?" She shoved off him and staked away back towards the city.

It took Sasuke a few minutes to gather his bearings, but he figured he'd already broke through the wall that was Sakura's emotions, so he might as well finish what he started. He set off, trying desperately to ignore the burning of his palms or the tightness of his scars.

It took a while but he found her making her way through the nightlife of Konoha, past the the hibachi grill they left earlier. Music was playing in and out of tune as a number of people swayed with the asian beats. Her pink hair stood out among the rest and he watched her body tense as he neared her, though he never could quite reach her. Minutes later he had followed her out into a clearing of forest, away from prying eyes and the rain started to fall soaking them both. In moments she was on him again, fingers tight around his throat, his back against a tree, nowhere for him to run.

"I know what you're up to, Uchiha. So stop with all the nice gestures and polite conversations. Do you really think you can fool me? Do you really think that I don't know you well enough to recognize your bullshit when I see it? I just want to know why. Why are you doing this, when you know I can see right through it?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question. Why is it that you wear that pretty little smile of yours everyday? Everyone else may not see right through it, Sakura. But I do. I see the way you give everyone a show. For what? So they all think you're okay, that you're happy? That you don't need anyone? I see you, Sakura. Everyday. You hardly feel, yet you still smile for everyone. You still get your hands dirty for everyone. You do it because it makes you feel better, it makes you feel something other than empty and void. When was the last time you let someone in? When was the last time you cried?"

"The last time I cried . . . your fingers . . . were brushing against my heart. _Literally_! And the last time I let someone in, he told me to look underneath the underneath. You know what I saw? Nothing."

"Just listen to me-"

"I would kill you. Right here, right now. All I'd have to do is squeeze a little tighter and your throat would cease to exist. But, first I'd break your bones. One by one, until you begged me to end it. Then I'd let you choke on your own blood."

"What's stopping you?"

"Everyone keeps telling me not to."

Sakura caught the hesitation, the subtle shock and widening of his eyes. Then it clicked. No, it hit. And she felt the world rest it's weight on her shoulders all over again, like it had never even left. Of course, why hadn't she realized it sooner?

"This is all just one big scheme isn't it? Make me find some kind of false feelings for you? Make me think that we can be friends again, make me feel happy?"

"It's not like that."

"No, Sasuke. It's exactly like that. He came to you. Kakashi told you to do all of _this_." She huffed out a laugh. "And Naruto. He got to Naruto, too. More than likely he got to most everyone else as well. This is just what I need. Lies on top of lies on top of more lies and at the very bottom . . . is you."

"I don't -"

"You've taken everything from me." Her voice ghosted past his ear. The wind picked up and the rain beat down harder. Then the pressure on his neck was gone. Sakura was gone. All that was still there was the pounding of his heart and the guilt that clutched tightly around it.

How she came to be at Kakashi's doorstep, she didn't know. All she knew was that her head was pounded and she was on the verge of murdering someone. Betrayal was heavy in the back of her mind, her palms burned, her mouth was dry. Her clothes stuck to her from the rain and she couldn't really feel anything other than a liquid hate building in her gut.

She found the spare key in her pocket, let herself into the darkened house, slid her sandals off and started down the hallway. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Sakura?" Came Kakashi's silver voice from behind her. She turned, rain water running into her eyes.

"You did this." Her voice came out weak for the first time in years. "You've set him against me, you've set everyone against me. Did you think you could just control my life and everyone in it? DID YOU?"

Kakashi pulled his mask down and took a deep breath. "Listen to me. I did this for your own good. You need to forgive him and you need to forgive yourself."

"LIKE HELL I DO!" She screamed and threw herself at him, pinning him to the floor. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! Poor Sakura, she's so weak! Poor Sakura, her parents are dead! Poor Sakura, the boy she loves tried to kill her twice! WHY? Why can't I love someone who deserves it?"

She paused above her sensei, arms shaking against his chest where she had hit him over and over. Her eyes stung and blurred and she felt his fingers on her face, wiping away the tears that were falling like the rain. She was crying, for the first time in a long time, and her heart was hurting. There were too many feelings and she didn't quite know what to do with them.

She shook with the sobs that were tearing their way out of her, like everything she had ever held back was finding it's way forward. "What is this?"

"Feelings." Kakashi grinned beneath her, cupping her face."

"No . . . it's . . . AHHH!" Sakura yanked the gloves from her hands, Kakashi's eyes widened. "How long have you had these?" Sitting up and holding her palms in his hands.

"A few weeks, a month maybe." Another wave of pain rolled through her like fire. Her entire body buckled and sent her back on the floor searching for air. The sound of flesh ripping open was the last thing she remembered before her vision went black.


	8. Touch

"Tsunade . . . you can't ignore this anymore. It's happening." Kakashi calmly looked through the tiny window on the ICU door. Sakura's pink hair was clumped together by the blood they finally managed to stop leaving her body.

"I just . . . don't understand. It was a fable we all heard growing up." Tsunade shook her head as she watched the nurses wrapping bandages around her apprentice's entire body.

"Well it's clear that this fable is actually true. Sasuke was admitted to Intensive Care not long after her. It appears more scars have appeared throughout the length of his body, they seem complete now. Sakura on the other hand got all of her scars at once and lost a great deal more blood that he ever did. Their scars are exactly the same, in exactly the same spots. Including the palms. It's just like the story. Two people chosen by the Gods in a dark time where war threatened the land."

The Hokage looked at him even more confused than before, "But that's just it. There is no threat of war to be found. Maybe a few mind-lacking lunatics that try to enter the village on occasion. Other than that . . ."

"We're missing something." Kakashi rubbed his tired eyes. "Nothing ever became of the ANBU investigation in the Land of Birds?"

She shook her head, "I have another recon team investigating Iwagakure. Nothing significant to report yet." Though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, she felt there was a storm on the rise.

* * *

><p>Sakura cracked her eyes open to the rising sun and the smell of putrid flowers. There was a shallow beeping in her ear informing her she was stable and in a hospital bed. The flowers were undoubtedly from Ino. She moved her head and judging by the crick in her neck she'd been there a while. A week or two maybe. Her joints were stiff from being immobile for so long but it wasn't anything she couldn't fix. She felt the chakra humming within her and slowly let it run through her body, releasing her from her paralyzed state. But when she went to bring her chakra back under control, it didn't listen.<p>

It kept flowing continuously through the tips of her fingers and toes. The bed sheets were thrown back without her even moving her hand. She suddenly felt like she was going to explode from the endless energy that had somehow developed within her. Where did it all come from? Why wasn't it stopping? It was the most infuriating feeling not knowing what was happening or how she even came to be in the hospital anyway.

And then there was another force within her she began to feel. It was a pull coming from her core; a magnetic pull almost. Then before she knew it she was out of the bed and into the hallway. The floor was cold against her feet. She was covered in a very fine delicate dress as not to disturb the... scars or markings that covered her. She paused when her gaze finally took in the extent of those scars. They covered her whole body and the worst part was they were identical to Sasuke's.

His name in her head sparked an even greater pull in her gut and she fumbled faster and faster down the hall, not knowing exactly where she was going. The scars were so tight, still new and tender and it hurt every time she leaned against the walls for support.

People were calling her name in the distance and she may have even felt and few hands on her trying to pull her back, but with just a tiny push with her outrageous amount of chakra the hands were gone. She glanced behind her and saw a pile of nurses on the floor with looks of disbelief on their faces. It had only felt like a flick of her finger, but somehow it had been enough to send ten plus nurses to their asses.

But never mind that, she had to go... somewhere. And she wanted to get there NOW. Her feet began to work properly and took off at a sprint, ignoring the sirens going off in her head. The hospital had set off their warning bells, code red. It meant patients on the loose and she knew by now that she was the patient on the loose. But she began to feel someone else the closer she got to her destination. Who was it? She slid around a few more corners, hearing the squeaking of shoes of what sounded like the entire hospital staff behind her. Someone was there, she could feel him. It was a him. He was running too. She heard shouts behind her and now in front of her.

Kakashi stumbled around a corner just at the end of the hall she was running down. The exit to the village was only a few feet away. But she didn't want to leave, she wanted to keep running, because he was there. Right there around the corner. Yet she knew Kakashi was going to get in her way. She came to a stop, locking her eyes with Kakashi's.

"Sakura... wait. For just one second, wait." He paused to breath. He was out of breath. "You're very confused right now, I know. But you need to calm down and take it slow. You have so much energy inside of you and if you don't contain it properly it could be very bad for everyone." As he spoke he took slow steps toward her.

She held up her hand and he froze. A string of chakra held him in place, _her_ chakra held him in place. But this chakra was different. For one, it was visible. And two it was Sakura blossom pink and glowing.

"Sakura, please." Her sensei whispered.

She ignored him, growing more irritable and anxious by the second. It was in the air and all around her. The lights flickered and the air sparked. At the end of the hall came more echoes and voices. Shouts rang out and a flash of pale blue lit the hall. A color she only associated with one person. The pull in her gut strengthened and her breathing quickened.

She rushed forward, almost there.

A man slid around the corner and into the wall, blue chakra spilling from his fingers holding his pursuers at bay. Sakura stood still as her eyes met Sasuke's. She had reached her destination, the pull in her gut lessened. As she took a few steps toward him he stood up straight, hospital gown hanging off one shoulder. His hair was all over and his breathing labored. He never took his eyes off hers.

Their chakra retracted, releasing everyone then a shout rang out. "Nobody move!"

Kakashi's voice echoed and everyone that had been chasing them both, stood still. But she hardly noticed, she just kept moving in small steps. His hand extended, reaching toward her. She raised an arm with her heart pounding in her ears. This wasn't right, but she couldn't think of anything other than what was happening and how bad she needed to get closer. It was chaos in her mind. It was chaos in his.

But the force within them pulled them closer. And when the tips of their fingers touched a calm came over everything and everyone. Like a breath being released after being held for far too long. Sakura exhaled as Sasuke's chakra flowed across her skin, the pain her scars were causing her melted away. Her own chakra flowed quite willing over him as well, turning his scars into nothing more than black markings across his skin. She saw her own scars fading to black.

As their chakra mixed and melded together it glowed a glorious purple. As calm as Sakura felt, she was so furious. Who said it was okay for her to feel this way?

She cried. She had no control over anything. "I don't understand."

"It's okay. Neither to I." Sasuke smiled and it was so genuine Sakura couldn't help but smile back. He moved a little closer and wiped a tear from her face. It was too much. She wanted to scream but instead she leaned into his hand. It was warm and comforting. She almost forgot what comfort felt like.

The more she took him in the more drained she felt. Dizziness began to take over and just as she hit the floor, Sasuke did too. Their world faded to black once more.

Kakashi sighed, "Okay, now let's get them back to bed shall we. And this time don't put them on opposite sides of the building, please." He turned a stern eye on the staff, "Keep them together from now on, our lives depend on it."


End file.
